


Looking For A Daddy

by IAmDeadLocked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Boy!Peter, Daddy Kink, Every one is legal, Fetlife, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Stucky, Online Relationship, Sugar Daddy, Wade Wilson as a spider, age gap, daddy!Tony, meeting online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked
Summary: Peter didn’t know what he expected when he signed up for Fetlife. He thought it was going to be like all the other advertised kink websites which is to say either bots asking him to send money or just dick pics galore.  He has never been more glad in his life. The website was like a dream come true. There were real people looking for a real thing, events in his area, and specific searches he could use to find a daddy. This was going to be fun.~Just a little tease~From:DocOctSubject:I bet your a little cum slut.From:WidowHawkSubject:Dominant couple seeking a cute little subFrom:RhinoSubject:я разобью тебяFrom:WinterIsCummingSubject:I couldn’t help but notice your profile...From:Green GoblinSubject:You look like a perfect test subject ;)From:The HunterSubject:I can smell how horny you are. I want to hunt you down and have my way.From:KingPinSubject:I need a discreet hookup and you look like you need money.From:YouKnowWhoIAmSubject:RE: Looking For A Daddy?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 224





	Looking For A Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ in this story. 
> 
> Art and Banner By:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria

**_Username_ **:

SweetyPeteyParkr

**_Gender_ **:

Male

**_Sexual Orientation:_ **

….

Peter has to think about it before he could decide on which one to click. He wasn’t sure if he would fall under pansexual or bisexual as he didn’t have a lot of good experiences with either gender. A few girlfriends here, a couple boyfriends there… he never really thought to define what he was. After a few more moments of stressful contemplation, he decides to click pansexual. Peter knows he can change it later if he finds out he’s something else. 

**_Sexual Orientation:_ **

pansexual

**_Role_ **:

….

The amount of roles there are making Peter’s head spin. _What is a Kajira, a Kajuris, a leatherman, a cuckquean…? These all sound made up._ Peter knows logically that this is an official website so they wouldn’t throw in fake kinks but he never heard of any of these things before. Peter grabs a pen and a piece of paper to write down some of the terms he sees. He makes a note to google them later to see if it’s something he’ll want to try in the future. Once done with writing he sets the paper on his lap and continues with his profile. He makes the decision to put it as undecided for now. 

**_Role_ **:

Undecided 

**_Birthdate_ **: 

August 27, 2000

**_Location_ **:

Country - United States

State/Province - New York 

City - New York City 

**_Email_ **:

Peter-Dont-Do-That@gmail.com

**_Password_ **:

VenomousBite2000

He hits submit and waits for the next page to slowly load. He takes a bite of his slightly warm ramen noodles. It’s not very good but it’s what he has so he can’t complain. 

ANYONE CATCH YOUR EYE?

_Follow kinksters that pique your interest._

Twenty-one pictures of women in various states of dress, size, kinks, and positions fill his screen. They are nice to look at but not really what he’s looking for so he skips all the profiles without clicking the follow button to hit Next Step at the bottom. Right now Peter kind of really wants the company of a man rather than a woman, his last break up was bad so a man was just what he needed. Peter quickly shuts down that line of thinking before he gets depressed and takes another bite of his food. 

After around five minutes of loading the new screen appears. 

Upload An Avatar

_Kinksters with an avatar have 69x more fun._

_Click to select a picture or drag file here._

Peter freezes. Like every other dating/hookup app, he knows he has to pick a photo of himself but he’s nervous. In previous apps like Tinder, Grinder, Plenty of Fish, and MeetMe, when he would submit a picture or two people would flood his inbox with dick pics, breasts and vagina pics some with messages of varying lengths telling him in explicit details of what the man or woman wanted to do to him. Sure it was flattering but not what he was looking for. Peter didn’t want a one night stand or friends with benefits situation. He wanted something long term and more serious than a casual fuck. MJ said he was picky but he likes to think he is selective. 

He takes a deep breath and looks through the pictures he has of himself, nothing being good enough or what he feels like will get him too many dirty messages. 

Peter honestly doesn't need any more photos of random people to look at, knowing it usually means another one night stand. So he scrolls until he finds a photo that might discourage some- Wade, his Mexican Red Knee spider relaxing on his chest, her missing left leg on display. 

_That's good, right? A little bit of me and my interests. If they can get past the giant spider on my chest they’ll be worth it...I hope?_

Once the photo is submitted he is taken to the main set up of the website. Peter decides before he browses the community it’s best to set up his profile biography. 

The first thing he does is click over to the quiz website he was on earlier and copies his results down. MJ told him that since he’s as “Vanilla” as they come, this BDSM quiz would help give him an idea of what he may like. 

98% Brat

94% Experimentalist

88% Boy/Girl

79%s Slave

75% Pet 

74% Primal (prey)

71% Age player

68% Degradee

61% Submissive

59% Switch

56% Rope bunny

55% Vanilla

41% Exhibitionist

33% Masochist

27% Non-monogamist

23% Voyeur

He doesn’t understand what a non-monogamist is but everything else he kind of knew so that was an exciting moment for him. An experimentalist made sense as he is willing to try and learn about things, that’s the scientist in him. As for being a brat? Peter isn’t so sure that’s accurate. He’s not really bratty or needy ... _Maybe I am though. That’s what Quentin and Liz both said… I really should set up a reminder to ask Ned. Or … is that too needy? Fuck that’s needy isn’t it?_ He makes a side note on the paper in his lap to ask Ned later because MJ would just say yes without thinking about it. She wouldn’t say it to be mean but still Peter wants someone to think about it before blurting it out. 

Once he pastes the answers with the link he puts a little about himself. 

**_I am not quite sure what I should have here in my bio. I’ve filled out a few of these but it never really gets easier. I guess I should just tell you about me as…_ **

**_As there are no facial pictures of me up on the site due to personal reasons I think describing what I look like would be best. I am five foot seven, I weigh 167 pounds, I have brown hair and brown eyes, I am lean with a hint of abs. I am very, very flexible from years of gymnastics._ **

**_My personality as described by my friends would be childish, nerdy(geeky), adventurous, dark humor, weird, freakishly smart, and punny._ **

**_I work at a dead-end job delivering pizza and it’s just really not fun but because I am a poor kid so it’s necessary. :/_ **

**_My non-sexual likes would be any type of science (like I could spend literal days just talking about all my favorite types of sciences), Tony Stark and Stark Industries, parkour, coloring, playing with legos, playing video games, watching cartoons on my phone, playing with the love of my life, Wade. She’s the lovely spider on my chest. There’s more things I’m into but can’t think of them at this time._ **

**_My sexual interests are limited as I am fairly new to the kink lifestyle._ **

**_I have tried some things that I really liked and some things I don’t think I would try again._ **

**_One thing I really enjoyed was age play. I like being able to come to my apartment and strip off the stress of the day, put on my onesie and suck on my paci. With that being said that’s as far as my experience goes with that particular kink. I want to explore that more as well as others. I guess that means I’m looking more for a caregiver or a daddy who wants to take care of me and willing to help me explore this newer side of me._ **

**_Umm I’m not sure what else to put so I guess I’ll end it here. As I learn more about my likes and dislikes I’ll probably add more to my description._ **

**_Thank you for reading! Bye!_ **

With that done, instead of overthinking it he moves on to the next tab.

**_-General info-_ **

**_How Active Are You:_ **

Curious and wants to try

He wanted to put 24/7 but didn’t know if he would be able to commit to that especially if it turns out he doesn’t like it and would rather keep his life vanilla. 

**_Looking For:_ ** ****

A Lifetime Relationship (LTR)

A Relationship

A Mentor/Teacher

Someone To Play With

A Princess By Day, Slut By Night

Friendship

A Master

A Mistress

A sub

A slave

Events

Peter looks over the options and starts to sweat. He knows he would prefer a lifetime partner or a relationship but he’s only 19 years old. He doesn’t know if someone his age should be looking for such long term things. Peter contemplates calling MJ to get validation that his wants are ok but with one glance at the clock tells him she would kill him for calling at 3:00 am. _Wow, I should really go to bed soon. Wait... does wanting validation make me needy? Oh my god, I’m needy._ Peter scratches out asking Ned because he answered his own question. 

Shaking himself off he goes back to his deliberation. With a deep breath, he decides to go for it and hits the first three tabs as the site makes it so you can have multiple options. _In for a penny out for a pound, I guess._ He saves his process and clicks the next tab. 

**_Relationship in:_ **

This section only had two questions.

He marks the first as single and the second as unowned and unpartnered. 

The other three tabs were irrelevant so he uploads the information he filled in and waits for his computer to load. While it loads he finishes off his cold cup of noodles, making sure to get every last bit. 

Once the page loads Peter is almost overwhelmed with the info he sees. 

The more Peter discovered on the website the more Peter gets excited about it. Peter went through a few profiles of people in his area. A few were interesting but didn’t catch his attention enough to message them for various reasons like their profiles are too plain, they either were owned or protected by someone else, they had explicit pictures of themselves or other people for their picture, or they were into some really…. interesting … things. Peter couldn’t even begin to understand a lot of the kinks he sees. 

He backs out of the ‘People Near You’ tab and decides to go to the fetishes tab. A list of different kinks in alphabetical order. The options were unbelievable. Anal stretching, branding, cock and ball torture, diapers, impregnation kink, mind control, mummification, punching play, and a lot more made Peter’s skin crawl. He may be open-minded but some things he knows he can’t do. _Is that going to be a problem? What if I find someone who wants to do something like sexual slavery and I don’t want to do any of that? Is it ok to say no? Felicia hated when I said no… come to think of it neither did Quentin..._

Peter shakes his head and slaps his face lightly. Those thoughts will not do him any good. He goes through the tags that catch his attention. With a blush, he decides to be honest and click the things he is curious about receiving or giving. His curious about list contains; 

Choking play, 

Restraints,

Sleepy sex,

Age play,

Bare bottom spanking, 

Feminization, 

Cybersex, 

Male authority 

Multiple orgasms, 

Ordered to masturbate, 

Schoolgirl uniform,

Total power exchange,

His ‘into receiving’ list was much much shorter;

DDLB

Age Play

Morning sex

Showering together 

Being called a good boy 

Pantyhose/stockings 

Attention 

With that, Peter saves his progress. While the new screen loads he stands up to stretch out his back and shakes out the stiffness in his legs. He takes three steps away from his computer and opens the almost empty refrigerator to pull out a half-full bottle of water. He opens the tab and drinks the rest of it before filling it back up with tap water and sticks it back in the same place. He goes back to his computer and picks up the empty ramen container and throws it away in the overflowing trash can under the sink. A quick sniff tells Peter he needs to stop being lazy and take it out before his whole place starts to smell… again. _That’ll be tomorrow Peter’s problem._ He shuts the cabinet door and goes back to sit in front of his ratty laptop. 

The screen is still loading. With a glance at the clock it is now 3:47 am. With a sigh he closes his eyes resting his head against the wall. When he opens his eyes again it’s 3:59. His computer screen has gone dark so he revives it hoping that it has loaded. He spares a thought to the fact that he has work in four hours and hasn’t had more than a thirty-minute nap somewhere around 6:30 the day before. When the screen comes on the page is updated so Peter gives a small smile in victory. 

Peter looks at the options to either upload a photo or writing but he makes the executive decision to wait until later. Instead, he decides to brave the other profiles again but this time he has the foresight to type in DDLB in the search bar. Many profiles appear with the tags like Daddy, ageplayer, undecided, top, exploring, and dom along with 62 related groups. Peter sifted through the profiles and none really stood out to him. He was about to give up and try to get some sleep when he notices the name _‘YouKnowWhoIAm’_.

The profile picture is a man with his back to the camera. He is wearing a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up showing off his semi muscular arms and tan skin. He is wearing a gray pair of slacks. In his left hand, he is holding a black belt that is just touching the ground. In the man’s other hand, Peter can see him holding two silver dog tags. He sees that there is writing on the chain but can’t make out what it says.

It piques his interest enough to click on the profile. The man has over 50 pictures. Before looking at the pictures Peter reads over the biography. Next to the man’s name is the age, 45, his area, New York City, then his role, Daddy. 

**_For professional reasons I can’t reveal my face on this site. It's a crying shame I know but trust me you’re missing out._ **

**_I’ve been in the kink scene for around 25 year or so. I have tried many kinks in that time and I found that I love the daddy dom the best. I am in search of a long term relationship with an untrained baby boy to shape, to mold to my needs. More on that later._ **

**_I do prefer our interactions first remain online and with time if we are both comfortable moving to meet in person._ **

**_To say a little about myself: I am financially stable which means I would love to shower my baby in gifts whether its clothes, jewelry, undergarments, a new car, a house, really just whatever they want or need._ **

**_I am a business owner._ **

**_I am most often described as eccentric, ridiculous, workaholic, a lot to handle, kind, random, a genius in somethings and an idiot in others. I don’t agree with that last one but my Platypus wouldn’t let me leave it out. I am not one to trust people easily but once I do trust someone I am devoted and will do everything in my power to maintain that trust._ **

**_I am strict and expect any and all rules I put in place to be followed. If they are I am very generous in my rewards, if they aren’t then I am swift in my punishments. However I am not cruel. Once the punishment is over I will take care of you and give you the best of the best in aftercare._ **

**_What I am looking for in a sub is:_ **

**_-Younger preferably 18-25_ **

**_-Long term_ **

**_-New to the scene and wanting to explore another part of themselves_ **

**_-Unpartnered/Unowned_ **

**_-Male_ **

**_-Willing to share pictures of themselves in various states of dress_ **

**_-Someone who can follow orders_ **

**_-Someone who wants to be spoiled rotten_ **

**_-OK with not meeting in person for a while but will still be ok with me giving rules for them to follow in the real world_ **

**_I don’t follow everyone and I definitely won’t follow or friend you if you don’t have any pictures or a bio. I am very picky._ **

**_If you are interested please drop me a message. The worst I can do is ignore you._ **

**_WARNING:_ **

**_Any institutions and/or media using this site or its associated sites for projects - you do not have permission from me to use my profile or pictures in any form or forum both current and future. If you have or do, it will be considered a violation of my privacy and will be subject to legal action._ **

**_~YouKnowWhoIAm_ **

Peter looks around his shoebox apartment and contemplates what he wants to do. He thinks he checks off on all the boxes that the man has placed. Peter chews his lip, a habit he has yet to break away from, reaches for his phone to call MJ before remembering its after 4 AM and this is not a life or death situation. 

He sighs. This is the first profile on this site that has made Peter really interested but he’s not sure if he should try to message the guy. The man said the worst thing he could do is not message back which worries Peter. He has low self esteem on a good day nevermind a bad one. Peter wants to think that he wouldn’t let the ignored message get to him and that he can keep trying to find someone but past experience says that it will eat him alive. 

Peter closes his eyes and rolls his shoulders. He inhales, holding his breath for ten seconds and slowly exhaling. He repeats the process a few times to gather his wit and steel his nerves. With a determined huff Peter clicks on the Message Kinkster tab. When the page loads Peter stares, his mind draws a blank on what to actually type. Peter has to make the message stand out from all the messages he thinks the man must get daily. Peter exits the tab and goes back to the man’s profile.

Peter clicks on the link under the profile picture to see the other ones the guy has. The older male has a few pictures of him fully clothed. Some that have him only in dress pants, no shirt but the pictures were below his nipples, never showing off his upper chest only his abs. Then there were the ones showing off his gorgeous cock. Peter is not ashamed that a bit of drool escapes his mouth in those pictures. Well he is but not alot. The man is a walking wet dream and Peter is sure he’s not the only one who drooled. It takes a lot of self discipline for Peter to click off those pictures and onto the clothed ones without grabbing himself. 

Peter is not looking at the pictures to get off right now. He needs to get inspiration to write a unique message that will make him stand out in the crowd of thirsty subs. Peter has never been more proud of his eye for detail when he spots something in almost all of the clothed pictures. _Can’t believe I’m thinking this but thank god Jameson for being a nitpicking, perfectionist asshole who demanded only the best of the best pictures and required all the small details._

In the pictures Peter notices what he assumes is the same dog tags either in the man’s hand or around his neck. It’s never the focus of the picture and it’s just small enough that it could be overlooked if one isn’t paying attention. He still can’t make out what it says so Peter decides to center his message around that. 

Peter goes back to the profile page to hit the Message Kinkster button. Peter sends a short prayer that this works and it’s not something others notice often. 

To:

YouKnowWhoIAM

Subject:

Message:

_What say you?_

Peter hesitates with the subject. What would be a good title that is interesting enough to garner a reaction or interest. There’s a reason why Peter only took pictures for the Daily Globe. _Writing is hard…._

Peter types:

Hi! My name is 

Peter before erasing it. _NO thats stupid and not eye catching at all. Come on Parker get your shit together. Eye catching and interesting, not basic._

I Saw Your Profile And Couldn’t Help….

Backspace.

I think I’m what you’re search…

Vigorous backspacing. 

I can be your sugar baby…

Angry backspacing. 

I hope this message finds you wel…

Slow backspacing

I love your pict…

Peter bangs his head softly on the wall. He is overthinking this. He KNOWS he’s overthinking it. This is even harder than he thought. Peter looks up at the refrigerator and sees the note MJ made. WWMJD? What would MJ do? That’s a good question. SHE would put something like Looking For A Daddy .... Actually that’s not half bad. Peter taps his keyboard in thought. He shrugs and types exactly that in the subject line. Peter also decides to not overthink the actual message. 

To: 

YouKnowWhoIAm

Subject: 

Looking For A Daddy?

Message: 

_Hello!_

_My name is Peter._

_First and foremost I just want to apologize for the mess that this message will be. I find first messages are hard and I’m absolute trash at them. For one I am an over thinker and low key perfectionist so I really want to get them right but I’m awkward and I don’t know how to adult. I’m not sure why because outside of people I’m usually the most outgoing person willing to do quote stupid shit without thinking about the consequences unquote. For some reason though I never really take the initiative for people. I’m not saying I’m shaking as I write this message because of the nerves but also I’m not one for lying. Normally I would NEVER take the first step in approaching anyone but I saw a message on my refrigerator that is basically the same thing as What Would Jesus Do? But with my friends name instead. Because of that I am taking the initiative to step out of my comfort zone to send the first message._

_I am new to the kink scene and this website is like a culture shock to me because I always thought I was alone with liking certain things. Logically I know I’m not but logic and emotions never really go together do they?_

_I am looking for a partner, well maybe that's not quite right… rather a mentor I guess would be a better word for it, to teach me, help me explore, and encourage me to try new things in a safe environment._

_I read your profile and I liked it a lot. You bio, your pictures, and the list of kinks you had at the bottom. To be honest the fact that you said you would rather have an online relationship at first kind of relieved me because I am... afraid. No that’s not right either. I am nervous. Nervous to dip my toes into the water of this unknown ocean. I don’t know if I would like being in the kink culture or rather keep my vanilla tendencies and I have read too many horror stories to be comfortable meeting up in person with a virtual stranger and trusting them to not hurt me mentally, physically, or emotionally. So yeah online works better for me until I decide if I like it or not.._

_I looked through your pictures and I was blown away with how beautiful you are. Like drop dead gorgeous. It’s kind of intimidating, which is another reason why I was(am) afraid to send the message. I am nowhere near your level of perfection but you miss every shot you don’t take right?_

_Is it weird that I have a favorite picture from your gallery? It’s probably weird that I have a favorite picture. I’m a weird guy. It’s the black and white picture with you in suit pants and button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to your forearms on display. Your calloused hands are clasped together under your chin and in between them is a tie. Around your neck are out of focus chains. Dog tags I think? It kind of gave me ‘Fifty Shades of Gray’ vibes but it invokes more feeling than that unrealistic book ever could._

_It’s an inviting picture. It makes me want to obey any and every rule you have. You look so powerful, dominating, and like you are in control. It’s a very artistic picture and I REALLY like it. I am curious about what the dog tags say. I couldn’t help but notice that they are in more than half your pictures and that’s one of the reasons why I messaged you actually. To figure out what they say. Although looking at my message I probably could have just asked right away and left the rest out. Sorry for such a long message! I would erase it all but I’m still going off of WWMJD? She wouldn’t delete anything and she probably would have added more uhh ...explicit talk in her messages maybe even a picture but... I’m not that bold. Anyway I don’t even know if you’ll read this message or ignore it or maybe even skim it but I won’t waste anymore of your time. If you did read it sorry it was so long and messy. Thank you for taking the time._

_I hope you have a great morning/afternoon/night (depending on when you see the message)_

_~Peter_

Peter sends the message before he can choke and delete everything. He looks over at the clock to check the time. 6:34 AM. _HOLY HELL! Did it really take me 2 hours to write this message? Seriously Peter that’s bad even for you. I have work in an hour and a half. I should get ready._ Peter puts his laptop to the side, stands up only to almost fall over. His legs are asleep unlike him. It’s irrational but Peter is annoyed that the wrong body parts are asleep. With a shake of his head Peter walks over to his bathroom to take a five minute shower. Once that’s over with Peter gets dressed and heads out the door.   
  


Peter drops the bags he’s carrying carelessly on the ground before throwing himself on his mattress with a groan. Work was horrendous. That stupid saying ‘What can go wrong, will go wrong’ has never been more real. Peter doesn’t want to get up but he has responsibilities to do mainly feed Wade, call MJ, apply for the community college, and eat something other than a protein bar. Not necessarily in that order. 

He slowly rises to his knees and leans over to pull Wade’s cage to his side. Peter feels bad that his baby hasn’t been taken out of her cage for the last two days. It was necessary though because Wade was on time out for escaping her cage and biting him for no reason. Wade knows better than to bite. It was an unusual moment as her kind isn’t supposed to bite. “Hey baby girl. Are you ready to say sorry to papa? It wasn’t very good of you to break out or to bite me.” Wade the little brat walks to the opposite side of the tank. “I’m guessing that’s a big fat no?” Peter says with a chuckle. 

Peter crawls to the door and drags the bag over to the side of the bed. “Well it’s Friday so that means feeding time my love. I even got you your favorite for dinner.” He pulls out a plexiglass box with two giant grasshoppers in it and one cricket for dessert. “Now I had to go all out and use the rainy day funds to get this for you, so you better eat it all and then show me some appreciation. After you eat, me and you can cuddle while I fill out the college application. How does that sound, princess?” Wade lifts her front legs up and down before falling still again. Peter rolls his eyes at the attitude. Peter opens the door on the other side of the cage and slowly pours the insects in, shaking the glassbox when the cricket tries to hold on. When they are all in Wade’s cage he shuts the door firmly, running his hand over the seams to make sure it’s closed all the way. Peter sighs sadly at the cage. He wishes he had the money to get a bigger, better cage but he was lucky enough to find this shitty one. Peter makes sure Wade sees the food and leaves her to eat. 

Peter grabs his extremely dented but not cracked IPhone 6s plus and dials MJ’s number and makes his way to the kitchen. Peter ignores the fridge and heads to the cabinets. He knows there isn’t much in there but he knows there is something small to eat. He has one popcorn bag, three slices of bread, more than half empty peanut butter jar, and a large can of chicken noodle soup. _This will last until Monday. I guess tonight's entrèe will be peanut butter and popcorn sandwich. For dessert we have Popcorn! Yum yum yum._ Peter opens up the popcorn bag, places it in his small microwave and pushes the popcorn button. MJ’s phone goes to voicemail. He pulls out the bread, grabs two slices, grabs the peanut butter and spreads it on the slices. “Hey MJ just checkin’ in on you. Letting you know I’m not dead. I finally decided to take a leap of faith and joined that website you told me about. I found a profile I liked and I… I um message them.” Peter blushes thinking back to the gorgeous man. He clears his throat in embarrassment “I don’t know if he’ll message back or even read my message but I did it. I kept thinking WWMJD? And just went with it. Don’t let it go to your head though. I’m scared to look and see if he messaged back the more I think about it. Umm anyway yeah still not sleeping well. Wade’s doing fine, pissy for being on time out but otherwise fine. Huh?” Peter sniffs the air. “Smells like something is burning….OH SHIT THE POPCORN!!! GOTTA GO MJ CALL ME LATER!” Peter drops his phone and rushes over to the microwave. He opens it to see the popcorn bag on fire, black smoke flies out. The fire alarm goes off. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” 

A few hours later Peter, Wade and the rest of the apartment residents are allowed back in the apartment. Thank goodness it wasn’t freezing or raining. As people walk back to their homes they all glare at Peter. Peter only smiles sheepishly while avoiding eye contact instead looking at the cage in hand, pretending to check on Wade. Once he’s the last one outside then the last one in the lobby. He makes his way slowly up the steps back to his apartment. “You are a fucking mess Parker. A piece of unwanted trash.” he mumbles sadly to himself. His eyes were burning just a little. 

When Peter gets to his apartment, his door is wide open. The microwave is gone and there is white foam everywhere from where he sprayed the fire extinguisher. He shuts the door behind him and puts Wade in the bathroom out of the way. He pulls out his towel and gets to work cleaning. Two hours later the mess is cleaned and the apartment is like it was before the accident minus the microwave. _Great! Another expense. Just what I need._

Peter feels a few tears roll down his cheek. He wipes his face with his sleeve. Peter strips off his shirt, pulls his phone out of his pockets to throw it on his bed, removes his pants and chucks them both in his closet to be washed later. He fetches Wade out of the bathroom and opens the cage. He puts his hand in and waits, hoping Wade is in a good mood to cuddle because he could use some love at the moment. Luckily Wade was in a giving mood. She crawls slowly onto Peter’s hand. He gently strokes her back and carries her over to the bed. 

Peter’s stomach growls. He’s starving but his food was ruined in the ordeal. His microwave was his only source of heating up food so he can’t even eat the soup. Well he could but he wasn’t desperate for cold soup so like a lot of things in his life Peter ignores the problem. instead grabbing his laptop, setting himself on his mattress, placing Wade on his chest in her favorite spot, places his folded limp pillow under his head and opens his laptop which sits on his stomach. He contemplates calling MJ again but decides against it. She’ll call when she’s available. 

Peter also makes the decision to hold off on applying for community college. He thankfully has tomorrow off so he makes a mental note to do so. Peter strokes Wade’s back with his left hand as he pushes a button to wake his computer up with his right. As the password screen loads Peter grabs his phone to put some music on. He looks through his playlist and puts on Bad Day. Daniel Powter's beautiful voice flows through the phones speaker and calms his nerves just a bit. He sings along. 

As he sings, Wade crawls up Peter’s chest and onto his mouth. Her legs prodded at his now firmly closed lips. Peter breathes through his nose. He doesn’t want to frighten her. Peter doesn’t understand her fascination with his lips but this isn’t the first time she’s done it. When he startled her the first time, she shedded her urticating hair on his lips which irritated his skin and made the area around his lips red. Flash said he looked like he had some STD which made everyone in the vicinity laugh. Now Peter knows better and how to handle it. By handling it he just waits with his mouth closed until she gets bored and returns to her spot on his clavicle. 

Wade stops prodding instead spreading her legs out and just resting on Peter's lower face. Peter can’t help but imagine the Aliens series where the monster is connected to the lower half of the human’s face. Peter gets the idea to take a picture of her while she’s relaxing . He raises the phone so it’s an aerial shot and holds his thumb on the capture button taking a burst of photos. When he feels he has enough he lowers the phone to look through the picture. Most of them are blurry but he finds a really good one. It shows Wade lying on his face and the top half of his naked chest. His erect nipples are peeking out at the bottom. He crops out the upper half of his face out. He opens up the Color Pop app on his phone uploading his picture. The photo turns black and white and he hits the color tab at the bottom. Carefully he traces over Wade’s body so that the red of her hair stands out. Once that’s finished he saves the picture. Peter hesitated before saying fuck it and manuevers his boxers down without shaking Wade. He strokes his dick to get it semi hard. 

When he’s at his desired length, he wraps his hand around the base and snaps a picture. He blushes as he stares at it. The picture shows off his lean arm, abs and his dick. Peter hates it, he can see every flaw marking his body. As he goes to delete it, What would MJ do pops into his head. _MJ wouldn’t delete it._ Peter leaves it. 

With that done he plugs the phone into his laptop that just finished turning on. He types in his password and opens the photos app to grab his new picture. 

He opens up the Fetlife website to log in. As the screen loads he strokes the spider, who is most likely sleeping at this point, on his mouth. After a few minutes the page loads. Peter notices he has six friend requests and eight messages. His heart speeds up a little at the attention. He takes a deep breath through his nose and holds off on clicking the red notifications. Instead, Peter clicks upload photos and submits the spider picture. The caption reads ‘My baby fell asleep.’ He leaves it as public as it’s not really a naughty photo. The dick pic he makes private. He can’t think of a witty caption so he just leaves that blank. As the photos load onto his page Peter closes his eyes. 

His body is tired but his brain is wide awake and even though he wants to sleep, he can’t. Peter hopes it’s not another long night of staring at his walls or computer screen. After a few minutes he opens his eyes and sees the confirmation his picture has been uploaded. With that done he finally lets himself open the notifications. 

Peter starts with the friend tab. He looks over each profile of those who sent him the request. None of them are what he’s looking for or interested in so he denies them all. It bums him out but he shakes it off because he has eight messages. 

He starts at the top.

From: 

DocOct

Subject: 

I bet your a little cum slut. 

Peter deletes it without looking at the message. _It’s you’re dumbass._

From: 

WidowHawk

Subject:

Dominant couple seeking a cute little sub

Peter thinks on it for a moment but decides against it. He’s not looking to be a third wheel. He deleted the message. 

From: 

Rhino

Subject:

я разобью тебя

Peter can’t read whatever language that is so he just deletes it. 

From:

WinterIsCumming 

Subject:

I couldn’t help but notice your profile...

Peter likes the name. He finds it witty enough to smile and kinky enough to be appropriate for fetlife. Not to mention the subject isn’t alarming so Peter leaves it for later. 

From:

Green Goblin

Subject:

You look like a perfect test subject ;)

_No… just no… not today Satan._ Peter deletes. 

From:

The Hunter

Subject:

I can smell how horny you are. I want to hunt you down and have my way. 

_What type of nonsense? Is this guy serious? Next!_ Peter would groan in frustration but Wade still hasn’t moved from her perch on his mouth. He thought this site would be different than the others but so far it’s exactly the same. Perhaps MJ was wrong about this. 

From: 

KingPin 

Subject:

I need a discreet hookup and you look like you need money. 

Peter squints at that one. How can someone tell if he needs money? His profile pic is a spider on his chest. Nothing else is in the photo. _People are fucking stupid._ Peter angrily deletes the message. 

From: 

YouKnowWhoIAm

Subject:

RE: Looking For A Daddy? 

Peter freezes. The man messaged back. _HE. MESSAGED. ME. BACK._ Peter has never been more annoyed that Wade is on top of him. He feels the need to do a dance or yell into his pillow like a schoolgirl but he doesn’t want to interrupt the queens nap so he sits in silence staring at the screen until it goes dark. Peter quickly brings it back to life before it can shut itself off. 

Peter hovers over the link to click the message. Before he can Peter hesitates. _What if it’s a rejection? Or what if he’s just like the rest of them? Would that be better or worse? Shit._ Peter clicks the message from WinterIsCumming instead. 

Message: 

_Hey kid. My name is James but I go by Bucky or Winter. I’m sure you are getting a lot of messages from perverts, weirdos, and bots. I noticed you said you were new to the site and the lifestyle. I’m not here to lure you into my bed or to meet or nothing like that. I’ve been where you are at and I know how scary or overwhelming this site and people can be. It’s a lot. I’m a switch with my boyfriend Steve. His profile is America’s Ass. Don’t ask. I tried to get him to change it but he’s a stubborn punk who says if anyone should change their name it should be me, so we just agreed to disagree. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to or want to ask questions about ANYTHING I am willing to help you with what I know and point you in the direction if I don’t. This is not to be sexual and I don’t expect or want anything. I know your profile says you are submissive and both my lover and I have been switching with each other for about 15 years give or take so we know quite a bit. It’s ok if you don’t want to talk to us because we are strangers so here’s a few links and profile names (if you don’t want to click the links) to the fetlife mods who help run the website. They are pretty cool people and will also help you with whatever questions you have. You can tell them apart from other profiles because they have the tags. If they don’t have the tag but they claim they work for them report them immediately! Also never be afraid to tell someone no or to block them. You come first so don’t feel guilty for utilizing the options to block or report. If you meet someone in real life make sure to meet in a public space where there are others around. If the person says they want to meet in private and refuse to meet in public, report and then block them. Uhh I’ll stop lecturing you now but do keep in mind I’m here for you if you need it and I hope you have a good day or night depending on when you read this._

_~Winter_

Peter blinks in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that. Peter isn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. Perhaps it's a fake profile trying to trap him but it doesn’t look like a fake profile. He looks the people up and via the search option and the Winter guy was right. None of the profiles he saw last night had the tags under their name. Peter sighs before smiling causing Wade to shift. He looks down at her to see if she’s finally going to move. His neck and back are starting to hurt and he wants to move to a new position. 

Peter rolls his eyes at the lazy spider when she settles down. Peter gently prods at her side until she starts to move. He puts his hand on his nose palm up and she stares at it before slowly making her way onto it. Peter maneuvers his hand around taking care not to drop her. He pushes up with the hand not holding Wade and rests his back against the wall. Wade suddenly decides to let Jesus take the wheel and jumps out of Peter’s palm. “WADE!!” The spider plops down on the mattress next to Peter before falling off the bed completely. “Fuck Wade baby!” Peter quickly grabs his phone, ripping the charger out of the port, and turns the flashlight on. The computer falls off the other side of the bed with a loud clatter but Peter doesn’t care. Peter finds her pretty easily. Laying still on the floor a few inches away from the bed. “Wade?” She doesn’t move. Peter places the phone flashlight up on the floor next to her and with shaking hands cups her body. “Baby? Come on wake up for Papa. This isn’t funny.” Breathing gets harder and his vision gets cloudy. “Wade no…” he whispers a few seconds from sobbing. He puts the spider on his chest and rocks back and forth in anguish. 

Suddenly Wade bites him causing him to jump. 

“SON OF A BITCH!!” He yelps. He looks down and sees Wade lifting and lowering her front legs. “You’re a fucking asshole! I thought you died! You can’t just go jumping off high places. You can die you idiot.” Peter begins to rant not even caring about the bite. He’s not allergic to the spider so the bite will just be red for a day or two before fading away. Peter wipe his face on his hand and puts Wade back in her cage and checks the seams. “Seriously you’re an ass and I’m an idiot for falling for your shit again. Honestly who taught you how to be an ass? Was it Ned? No…Ned is afraid of you. If not him than definitely MJ. You need to stop listening to her.” Peter scolds. He’s ninety five percent sure the spider is laughing at him. Peter glares before he picks his phone up. He opens the notes. 

Wade|Peter 

6|0 

Peter erases 6 and puts 7. 

He shakes his head and takes another minute to allow his heart to stop panicking. He picks his laptop up and inspects it. It doesn’t seem broken, thank God. Peter decides to answer the nice man later. 

He takes a shuddering breath, backtracks to his messages and opens the message from YouKnowWhoIAm without thinking it over. _Rip it off like a bandaid._

From: 

YouKnowWhoIAm

Subject:

RE: Looking For A Daddy? 

Message:

_Well hello there Peter. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was kind of surprised to get your message at 6 in the morning but I'm glad I did._

_Your message is adorable and I’m not ashamed to admit it made me smile. I don’t think it was messy at all. A bit long yes but that’s not a bad thing. What’s the saying? The devil is in the details? Something like that. It was actually quite refreshing to read. You wouldn’t believe how many people have 1. Ignored my profile and messaged me when they don’t qualify or match my criteria. 2. Literally put I want you to fuck me in my pussy. (Male and females mind you. I don’t even go for girls soo there’s that) 3. Beg me for money but don’t want to earn it. Your message was like a breath of fresh air. 4. Tell me they like my pictures but only the dick pic ones. No one has ever really mentioned liking the fully clothed one before. I like that you ‘REALLY Like it’._

_I’ve also never required an enquiry about the dog tags in the pictures. I always assumed it was because they were never in the forefront of the picture. I like your attention to details baby boy. I like it a lot. Because you asked, they say Daddy & Daddy’s princess. I haven’t found the right person I want to spoil and give one to so I wear them both. _

_This MJ girl sounds like a smart young lady. I wouldn’t have the pleasure of talking to you if you didn’t follow her advice so I suppose I should thank her. Would you do that for me little one? If she’s anything like my Platypus she’s probably a keeper. I have the same motto but with his name instead. WWPD? He’s my moral compass so to speak. I have this problem where I talk too much and without thinking so he usually tells me to stop, take a breath, and think about whether my words are gonna hurt someone’s feelings. If the answer is yes I shouldn’t say it. He also says “ You are too damn old to be doing shit that you do. Act your age you old fart” I only listen to him about 47 percent of the time._

_Anyway I’m glad you sent the message and overcome your fear. I’m a pretty chill guy once you get past the eccentricness._

_I am sad to hear you think so lowly of yourself. I'm sure you are just as perfect as I am. Maybe even more. You are right with the fact that logic and emotions never mix well. It’s like putting oil and water together. Shit is just not going to work._

_I’d say I have a favorite picture of you but there’s only one. Which is a lovely picture but it does tell me much about you. Normally I would have been hesitant about messaging you because you only have one picture up but honestly it was so different than many peoples I couldn’t help but be intrigued. Is that a red knee tarantula on your chest? That’s the closest thing I could come with on google but I know there’s like a lot of different sub species so I wasn’t too sure. How long have you had her? How old is she? ? Also why did you get a spider instead of something like I don’t know a cat or dog? Also why did you name her Wade? That’s not judgement and I hope it doesn’t come across as such… I’m really just curious as to why._

_While I’m on the topic of you I must ask what makes you like Tony Stark? Isn’t he like a major dickhead asshole merchant of death selfish bastard ? (Media / hater words not mine) I kind of like the guy but only a little. What type of science is your favorite? I dabble in a few of them myself but my favorite would be Mechanical Engineering._

_You sound like you have a very interesting person with a mix of likes and I won’t lie I hope I get to learn about them all. You said you like coloring do you have any picture you want to share with me? I would love to see what you colored in or made. I bet it’s adorable._

_What type of paci and onesie do you have? Do they have a cute little design on it? I bet it’s adorable when your lips are wrapped around your paci and your coloring a pretty picture in your onesie. Do you have a favorite stuffie as well?_

_Why do you watch cartoons on your phone? Don’t you have a TV to watch them? That can’t be good for your eyes baby._

_I look forward to hearing from you sweetheart._

_~Daddy_

Peter stares at the message. It feels like his brain goes off line and has to reboot. He expected a general but firm fuck of kid. Not … that. His heart rate doubles in speed. _Holy fuck!_ Peter cracks his knuckle and settles in. He looks over to Wade’s cage. “Baby I might have just gotten us a daddy? I hope so anyway.” Peter places his fingers over the keyboard to write a reply when his phone rings cutting off the music that is still softly playing in the background. 

**~I just took a DNA test, turns out I’m 100 percent that bitch even when I’m crying crazy~**

Peter picks it up without checking the name. Instead of a hello he says, “MJ you are not gonna believe the day I’ve had….” 

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my lovely beta readers! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria


End file.
